


April Fools

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Infinitesimal Sander Sides [4]
Category: Sander Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Pet au, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: I made Roman and asshole





	April Fools

Virgil was in tears and currently hiding in Patton’s closet (Ha), behind the basket of photos he kept there. Today was April Fools day and Easter and instead of family things, it turned into Roman pranking everyone in the house with bad jokes.

Virgil, sadly, was not excluded.

As Logan and Patton prepared dinner, Roman quietly got a carrier and took it to Logan’s room.

Virgil still felt off about being around them as they cooked and moved, so Logan let him into his private library of a room.

Virgil was reading about his names origin when the cage was roughly sat down. Looking up, he was surprised to see Roman.

Even more surprised to see a serious Roman looming above him, “Hi Princey. What…what are you doing?”

Roman kept his face, “Well as you see, Logan thinks that you are simply taking to much space and time that could be focused on something important.”

Virgil wasn’t…important?

Roman held in a giggle, not realizing what he had done. Then he huffed, “I think you are a lot of work. Patton…well he’s too nice to tell you that he’ll be returning you.”

Roman finally looked down and lost his will to laugh, Virgil was staring up at him…but he wasn’t rolling his eyes like Logan and Patton.

Virgil was crying.

Virgil felt like his whole world was crashing around him, he allowed himself to be attached and now…he’s burden them.

Roman quickly got to one knee and stopped the little human from entering the carrier, “Virgil it was a joke! You know? April Fools?”

Visions of Leo flashed through Virgil’s mind at the remembrance of the day, where he would treat Virgil kindly but then scream April Fools before hurting him again.

Though he was a bit confused, how did he end up in the hallway heading into Patton’s room and a lot of yelling behind him.

Before Roman could follow to calm his little buddy, Patton and Logan arrived, turns out that Virgil’s wails were loud. Patton made the connection first at the sight of the cage.

The paternal cousin practically growled at Roman, “What. Did. You. Do?”

Roman flinched, “I-I…It was a joke! I told him that…you didn’t want him anymore…”

Patton looked as though he was going to blow a gasket, “Roman, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO HIM JUST TO HURT HIM! IF YOU DON’T APOLOGIZE AND MAKE IT UP TO HIM, OR YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET EVER LIVING!”

Roman was already shaking and nodded, quietly thanking god that Virgil wasn’t in here for that.

Angry Patton is a scary Patton.

Roman made his way to Patton’s room, keeping an eye when he stepped.

Inside the room, guilt creeped up inside of Roman, you can here tiny sniffles from the closet.

“Virgil?”

Virgil flinched and looked up, “I-I’m sorry…I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Roman got down on his stomach and frowned, “Virgil? I’m sorry I did that…did you really think that I mean that?”

Virgil looked up again and his eyes are full of tears and Roman scooped him up, then he sat up, “I-I’m so sorry that I hurt you Virgil, I…I will do anything to get you to forgive me!”

Virgil cleaned his face and looked Roman in his eyes, “There’s nothing you can do…and Roman?”

Roman was already in tears, “Y-Yes?”

“April Fools, and you can start by taking a nap with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were no Virgil's harmed in the making of this.
> 
> I have an ask blog now: @infinitesimal-virgil  
> You may talk to Virgil and now Patton.


End file.
